Goldmist
G O L D M I S T "When your feeling down like your whole world is falling, come to me." Credit to [http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxStitchxX XxStitchxX] for most of the page format =Identity= Name Origin Prefix Gold He has golden eyes and golden fur on his head. Suffix mist When he was young he would always hide from his parents, Goldmist also does little talking and little interaction, also is always by water, as his favorite spot is Silvereye waterfall/Pond. Nicknames: Gold, Misty, Goldmisty, Goldy, Mist, Goldyman. Former Names: '''Gold. '''Gender Identities: Male, Tom. PGSP: He/him/his Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual =Appearance= Breed: Egyptian Mau Mix Build: Goldmist has a strong muscular build. Fur: Goldmist is a handsome Egyptian Mau Mix, he has short fur, he has dusty brown fur, white undercoat, darker brown spots, his head has more golden fur, he has golden eyes. Scars: N/A Scent: Marigold/Oak/lavender Voice: Calum Hood =Colors= = Pelt = Undercoat = Markings = Eye Color = Ears/nose/paws =Personality= Overall, Goldmist is nice, caring, rarely rude, brave (But not when it comes to his parents), not very talkative but he is not exactly shy, when another cat talks to him he will listen and reply, he only talks to cirtain cats that he trusts or they go through a similar thing about his parents, he hides from problems sometimes, smart, clumsy when he is tired most of the time. =Skills and Statistics= Physical Health: N/A Mental Health: N/A Strengths: Positive, caring, strong, smart, happy, helpful. Weaknesses: Parents, rude rarely, things need to be perfect most of the time, his looks to other cats. Goals: Become known throughout Bearclan Have a Mate Raise Kits Take down his parents Find his sister =Relationships= Relationship Status: Single Mate: None Ex Mate(s) '''Mintleaf (Minty) '''Candy Eye (Personality): Goldmist looks for nice, caring shecats who are not picky on things. He likes them to be trustworthy, smart, someone who he can speak his mind to, rarely rude, and someone who watches out for others. Candy Eye (Physically): Beautiful to him, a soft eye color, scars, soft fur. Turn Offs (Personality): Rude, can't trust, fighters, drama queens, they think they are more bigger to the group. Cats Currently Attracted to Goldmist: Unknown (See comments). Currently Attracted To: None Offspring: Lion (Liontuft), Brook (Mistybrook) =Quotes= "But if you have a nightmare during the day, isn't it a daymare?" - Goldmist to himself " I was constanly pushed into water as a kit." - Goldmist to Mintfrost =Extras= Likes: Water Rabbits Flowers (Likes lavender most) Dislikes: His Parents Fun Facts: He does not like his parents. He is mostly by Silvereye Pond/Waterfall He acctually broke his left back leg when he was little, so he is a bit sensitive when you touch it. I was originally going to make Goldmist a female. His new sister doesn't actually hate him at all, she just acts like she does when she is around his and her parents. So that means that his sister cares for him and also is trying to find him. =Gallery= Gold Egyptian Mau.jpg|Goldmist, as he appears in real life Signature-4-Goldmist.gif|Goldmist signature (Credit to KatTheKittyCat) Goldmist.png|Goldmist as a human (Credit to Cbsswindle) Goldmistoc.png|(Credit to BlameTheStars) Request13.png|(Credit to Ceaderkit) Goldmistbynymph.png|(Credit to PricklyPearXx) Goldmist Art.png|(Credit to Darknature) GoldmistArtReq.png|(Credit to Cappturable) CaptureGoldMist.JPG|(Credit to DarkAsTheMidnights12) GoldmistAES.jpg|(Credit to Aurelianna) IMG 0013.png|(Credit to Mouseri) Goldmist Empty Ribcage.png|(Credit to Firestarwarriorsfan) 2017-08-13 (2).png|(Credit to Ham & Cheese Omen) Yay.png|(Credit to EuphoriaX) Screenshot 2017-08-21 at 9.19.09 AM.png|(Credit to Mistylightss) Goldmist mf.png|(Credit to Maplefeathers) GoldMist by RadioVenuss .png|(Credit to Radiovenuss) Goldmist1.png|(Credit to RoseSnow) Goldenmistrequest.png|(Credit to StagLëaf) Golddddddddddddddddddddddddd.png|Goldmist as a human (Credit to Dolldivine) Screenshot 52.png|Him as a dog (Credit to DollDivine) Screenshot 53.png|(Credit to DollDivine) Screenshot 54.png|Gold as a fox (Credit to DollDivine) Screenshot 56.png|Animal Jam Avatar Sketch of gold boi.png|(Credit to Bluetheartist) Screenshot 57.png|GM as a dragom (Credit to DollDivine) Lionstar.png|Goldmist and his son Liontuft (Credit to Caliyana) Category:Felines Category:Male